Talk:Chaos World
I just realized something rather bad. One of the events you needed to trigger to get into this world from Cloud Floor was in the Fantasy Library, which has now been removed. That makes me wonder if you can now only get into this world from Neon Candle World, and thus can never unlock the pink butterfly in Butterfly Forest, unless you have triggered that event already in an earlier version. Can anyone confirm this? Lips McGee (talk) 03:19, April 2, 2017 (UTC) :There indeed seems to be no way to unlock the pink butterfly in the newest version. Or at least, I can't figure out one. Some things that may be related: *The red butterfly in Red Lily Lake has been reintroduced. This means the path from Butterfly Forest to Red Lily Lake is no longer one-way. *The angel silhouettes in Red Lily Lake seem to be gone. :Access from Neon Candle World to Chaos World still works. It still does not unlock the pink butterfly. Of the three conditions required to enter Chaos World from Cloud Floor, only one seems to be doable now (interacting with the monochrome wall in Butterfly Forest). After having met this one condition, the relevant NPC in Cloud Floor is not immobile and does not send you to Chaos World. :In Chaos World itself, the white candle creatures no longer appear without having glasses equipped. Because their green transformation cannot be interacted with, the path from Neon Candle World to Chaos World appears to be one-way now. I tested this stuff in version 0.105f patch 1. :Zelthra (talk) 20:55, April 16, 2017 (UTC) :That's... strange. I can actually still find the angel silhouettes, although you're right in that the red butterfly is back. I can also still find the white candle creatures, though that may be related to the fact that I unlocked Chaos World, and the pink butterfly, legitimately in an older version. (Same with the angels) :These connection shenanegans are honestly starting to get a bit irritating at this point. Like, I actually LIKED spelude's worlds, do they absolutely need to get removed in this slow and annoying fashion? :Lips McGee (talk) 22:24, April 16, 2017 (UTC) :You may be right about the angels requiring unlocking. Because of the order the conditions are in it would make sense if they only appear after reading the bloody Chainsaw book in the Fantasy Library. I went in some older versions (0.104) and checked out Red Lily Lake without having read the book, and the angels weren't there. I wanted to compare after reading it, so I tried visiting Fantasy Library . But the book in the normal Library that would normally teleport me there instead just displayed some text. :Did the Fantasy Library need to be unlocked somehow? I don't see any mention of it on any article... and I can't test anything like this T_T :Zelthra (talk) 23:42, April 17, 2017 (UTC) :What I've found about the Fantasy Library book is actually that it isn't even there; there's just a simple bookshelf with no books Urotsuki is willing to read. I might add that I also never found the angels until I tried to enter Chaos World the legit way, so maybe that is the case. :As far as I know, you can go there before ver.0.105f and can't in ver.0.105f. Oh, and as far as I know, this is the only thing about 0.105f that is different from 0.105e. In other words, a very disappointing change in comparison to 0.105d's addition of Buried City and Burial Desert, and 0.105e's addition of Lavender Temple and Galactic Park. :sigh :spelude why do you do this to us :Lips McGee (talk) 03:15, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Er. That's not exactly the clearest answer in the world. The fantasy library book in the library was removed in 105f, which severed that connection. Honestly not sure how to get there now, but the angels are still in the lily lake in 105f, they just now require you to read the chainsaw book in the fantasy library for them to appear, which is also still there. The candle people also still appear, but their appearance is, again, tied to a specific switch now. Edit: Looked further into it and it seems this is all sorta a butterfly effect, if you will. So the silhouettes have the chainsaw book prerequisite now, and then the event where you're attacked by the silhouettes is the condition for the candle people to be visible. Kind of an oversight in the same way that unlocking the pink butterfly happened through that specific event and not just entering the xylophone path. Either neon candle world is an oversight that's made it unintentionally easy to reach chaos world with half the switches set incorrectly, or it was planned to scrap this jumping through hoops thing to unlock it in the first place. I guess the real question is how its going to be planned that you get to the fantasy library now; Seriously, if they're going to section spelude's areas off this hard they could atleast just add the colourful butterfly from the fantasy library itself to butterfly world so that it's not a one-way connection. LainIwakura (talk) 08:51, April 18, 2017 (UTC) About all this obnoxious sectioning, I do have a guess as to why it's happening. Spelude is intending to remove her worlds entirely from what I recall, but out of courtesy to the fact that Burial Desert and a big part of Vase World were both made by Anon, and can only be reached by going through at least one world made almost entirely by Spelude, her worlds are stuck in the game until either Burial Desert or Vase World gets a connection to a non-Spelude world, simply out of the fact that it would be quite rude to section off a bunch of worlds in a way that it would take the work of another out with them. Or at least, that's my guess. It's entirely possible that won't even be necessary, as one could theoretically remove the lotus in Graveyard World that leads to Red Lily Lake as well as the blue gumdrop in Cutlery World that leads to Blue Orb World, but leave the monitor in Intestines Maze intact, leaving the all-important Vase World and Burial Desert intact as well as Hand Fields, which already contains art and music made by another person. Since the connection between Vase World and Chaos World is one-way (at least once you chainsaw the girl on the highest level of Vase World), no other connections would need to be severed. (although Vase World would need to be rearranged a little bit, having its only way in let you into the middle kind of ruins the world's progression. Lips McGee (talk) 00:04, April 20, 2017 (UTC)